1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed broadly relates to communications systems and more particularly relates to a method and system for alerting a recipient when E-Mail arrives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic mail, commonly referred to as E-Mail, may be simple text messages containing only ASCII characters, or it may be complex messages containing embedded voice messages, spreadsheets, and images. E-Mail messages can be transmitted over a short-haul link such as a local area network or they can be transmit over intercontinental networks. The National Science Foundation's TCP/IP-based network (NSFNET) forms a backbone network that links supercomputing centers and over 2500 academic and scientific institutions around the world. Many private organizations have become communications service providers by connecting their subsidiary networks to the NSFNET. This composite network is popularly called the internet and it has become the primary medium for the transmission of E-Mail messages. Many members of the public have obtained subscriptions from internet service providers, have connected their personal computers to the service, and now exchange a large volume of E-Mail messages. The ease of sending E-Mail messages on the internet has created a significant amount of junk electronic mail that is indiscriminately downloaded into the recipient's personal computer. Valuable time is wasted by recipients who must winnow through unsolicited junk mail messages to find useful E-Mail relevant to their personal interests.